


11 апреля

by EliLynch



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "В этом году приятное разнообразие для глаз журналистов - появляется возможность выделить несколько полос для освещения трагической судьбы Шепард, мертвой спасительницы Цитадели".





	

Не слишком громкая дата, высокопоставленные особы из прошлого предпочитали умирать и рождаться в другие дни. В этом году приятное разнообразие для глаз журналистов - появляется возможность выделить несколько полос для освещения трагической судьбы Шепард, мертвой спасительницы Цитадели. Говорят, что она не любила отмечать свой день рождения. Что ж, теперь, как со свойственным представителям этой профессии цинизмом отмечают некоторые, ей не придется беспокоиться по этому поводу. 

Миранда привычным взглядом окидывает то, что ей, при удачном стечении средств и обстоятельств, предстоит превратить обратно в живого человека. Мясо, обтянутое вереницей проводов, не слишком похоже на ту, чье лицо сегодня навязчиво мелькает во всех средствах массовой информации.   
_Так молода  
Если бы не она  
Вечная память_   
Вечная память, как вспышка мысли у толпы раз в году. Не лучший вариант бессмертия.   
Миранда выполняет свою работу, не опускаясь до сентиментально-сочувствующих размышлений. Это не её кумир, а речь идет не о спасении жизни, а о выполнении поставленной задачи. Главное - правильно расставленные приоритеты.   
Один из санитаров, допущенных к проекту "Лазарь", заглядывая в палату, шепчет: "С днем рождения, коммандер". Миранда смотрит на него с презрением. 

Шерлок Холмс любил говорить о "деле на одну трубку". У Призрака были досье на одну сигарету. Шестая сигарета - досье Шепард. Оставшись в одиночестве, можно дать себе право на минуту сомнений. Амбициозный проект, как вызов самой смерти, но трехглавный пес охраняет выход из царства мертвых, а не служит проводником наверх, и охраняет его именно от подобных амбициозных проектов. Затраты оправдывают себя только в случае успеха. Что если?..  
Призрак выпускает струю дыма в потолок, еще один знак благодарности никотину, как залогу душевного равновесия, и разглядывает снимки, приложенные к досье. Не в первый раз, не в последний. Женщина-символ, женщина-пропаганда, надежда Человечества. Снять шелуху из громких фраз, останется женщина, донельзя измученная, но с непоколебимой решимостью во взгляде. Дойти до банального, инстинктивного - просто красивая женщина. Это значения не имеет.   
Важно то, что именно на шею этой женщины предстоит набросить невидимый поводок. Заставить человека поверить, что твои решения - это его решения, принятые самостоятельно, это лучший способ манипулирования. Ружья вскоре будут развешаны по стенам, осталось дождаться ту, ради которой они будут стрелять.   
"Не подведите меня, Шепард",- думает Призрак, туша сигарету в пепельнице, глядя, как разлетаются и гаснут последние искры огня.   
"И, к слову. С днем рождения". 

Ему хочется закрыть глаза и закричать.   
Запустить стаканом в экран, с которого улыбается она, навечно застывшая в моментах своих былых успехов, как в формалине. Нет, он не малодушен и даже безотчетно не желает удалить 11 апреля из календарей, но ощущение от происходящего такое, будто ломают все кости разом.   
А уж ему ли не знать о специфике жизни человека со сломанными костями.   
Бутылка дешевого вина и фотография, вот и вся компания в день рождения любимой. День рождения мертвой. Мертворожденная. "Пиздец какая умная мысль".   
На снимке Шепард в его кепке, стоит у спинки кресла, обнимает за шею, одним из тех собственнических жестов, которые известны всем влюбленным.   
Два упрямца. Счастливых - тогда еще.   
Джокер, чье чувство юмора гораздо живучее, чем он сам, думает, что облажался он на десять поколений пилотов-неудачников вперед. Вцепиться в корабль и убить капитана. Можно написать официальный рапорт о случившемся, можно выслушать все слова сочувствия, эти нескончаемые "Ты не виноват", "Её выбор", "Кто бы поступил иначе", но чувство вины плевать на это хотело. И правильно.   
Не настолько он плох, чтобы _не_ чувствовать себя виноватым.   
Джокер опускает голову на скрещенные руки (всыпал бы ему когда-то отец за локти на столе) и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит на фотографию через стекло стакана, изображение расплывается перед глазами, улыбка Шепард кажется гримасой боли.   
_А теперь представь, как ей было больно задыхаться в открытом космосе._   
Альянс не счел нужным выдвигать против него обвинения, но Джокер прекрасно справляется с этим самостоятельно.   
Шепард не любила отмечать день рождения, но для его поздравлений, кажется, готова была сделать исключение. Толку теперь? В загробную жизнь он не верил, потому и старался получить все возможное от земной.   
Земной, слово уместно, помашите на прощание рукой звездам и корабликам.   
Прошедшее время уместно тоже, не нашлось у них ни времени, ни желания давать друг другу пафосные клятвы "будь счастлив после моей смерти".   
С мертвыми разговаривают психи и пьяные. В одну из категорий он попадает точно, вторая под вопросом, но близок и к ней.   
"У вас, черт дери, праздник, коммандер. А я, как безработный, могу забыть о субординации, отдавая вам единственный раз в жизни приказ.   
Вернись."


End file.
